Late Night Cuddles
by scandalous-raven
Summary: Bree can't sleep and decides to ask Chase if she can stay with him for the night. [Part 1 of my Bionic Love series]


**PROMPT: Person A is in bed, reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up, Person A raises their arm so that Person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep.**

 **This is based off the prompt above that I found on Tumblr. I saw the prompt and I thought it was just perfect for a Brase one-shot. So, I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **xoxo Raven**

* * *

 **B** ree bit her lip as she pushed her hair behind her ear, her hand gripping the doorknob of Chase's door. It had been a month since they were allowed to have their own rooms, but she still wasn't used to be out of the lab. Sure, she was able to finally have her own room, but she didn't like not having Chase by her side every night, even if they were in separate capsules.

"Come on, Bree. You can do this." She quietly muttered to herself before taking a deep breath. She then slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. The brunette poked her head inside to check and see if her brother was still awake, nearly sighing in relief when she saw that he was. The boy was sitting on the couch Davenport had bought for him with a book in his hands, reading silently. Bree then stepped into the room quietly.

"Chase?"

Said male glanced over the top of his book and raised an eyebrow as she saw who it was.

"Bree? What are you doing up so late?" He questioned before turning his gaze back towards his book again. The girl ran her hand through her hair as closing the door behind her, leaning against it slightly while focusing her gaze on him. His hair was messy, yet it seemed perfect like always. He was wearing a v-neck shirt that seemed tight in all the right places which showed the muscles he earned over the years and baggy sweatpants that hung low on his hips, showing the top of his boxers. Her cheeks were flushed slightly and she stayed silent for a moment before moving away from the door while she spoke.

"I couldn't sleep and.." She paused and bit her lip as she walked towards her brother while playing with her hands, getting nervous, "I..I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight." Her voice was quiet, but she knew that he could hear her. Chase glanced at her again, a confused expression gracing his features. She took note of his silence and expression before frowning slightly.

"But if that isn't alright, I can just go back to my room and...distract myself." Bree suggested and starting to make her way back to the door, only to freeze when she heard him say her name. She felt her face flush and her heart beat a bit quicker.

"Bree..."

She turned around and looked at him, tucking her hair behind her ear. Chase's lips curled into a small smile as he leaned back into the couch before continuing to read his book, speaking again.

"I don't mind if you stay here tonight." She then watched as one of his hands moved from his book to pat the spot beside him, "Come on. I'm not gonna bite." Bree bit her lip to keep from smiling before failing miserably as she quickly moved over to the couch and placed herself in that very spot. When she sat down, Chase moved his arm to rest on the back of the couch behind her as if he was inviting her to cuddle with him. Bree looked over at Chase and felt her cheeks grow hot. To be honest, she was starting to have strong feelings for the boy. Feelings that a girl shouldn't have for her brother, but she couldn't help it. Bree doesn't know how it happened because one day, everything was normal and the next, she couldn't help, but get flustered around him. She's been hiding her feelings since then, but she doesn't know how long she will be able to hide how she feels for Chase.

Suddenly, Bree was broken out of her thoughts at the feeling of her brother's on her shoulder. She fought to keep her face from flushing again and bit her lip once more before leaning into Chase, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him squeeze her shoulder slightly as she was pulled closer to him. Bree felt as if her heart was going to explode out of her from the way it was beating against her chest. When he rubbed her arm gently, she slowly began to relax, causing her to nuzzle her face against his shoulder as she got comfortable. Her eyes began to close as she fully relaxed against him. She felt him shift slightly and his lips press against her forehead.

"Goodnight, Bree..." He whispered quietly and that was the last thing she heard before drifting off to a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **T** he next morning, Tasha decided to go wake the kids for breakfast before they headed out to school. Leo and Adam were the first of the four kids to wake up just from the word "bacon". Next, the woman decided to wake Bree up next, only to become confused when she opened the girl's bedroom door, turned on the light and noticed the teenager wasn't in her bed asleep like every other morning.

"Huh. I wonder where she could have gone." Tasha said to herself as she closed the door behind her when she left the room, "Maybe she's in the bathroom?" She shrugged and walked to Chase's room. As soon as she opened the door to his room, her eyes widened at the sight of Bree and Chase asleep on his couch.

"Oh. _Oh_." She whispered before entering the room quietly. She smiled at the sight. Bree's head was nuzzled in the crook of Chase's neck with his arm wrapped tightly around her and his head resting gently against hers. Tasha quietly 'aww'ed at them before noticing a book laying open, face down on the floor by Chase's feet. She figured he must have been reading before he fell asleep and picked it up off the ground, bookmarking the page then laying on the end table next to the lamp. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and quickly checked to see if the two teens were awake yet. Tasha then pulled her phone from her pocket and got to her camera. She stepped back and made sure the angle was just right before snapping a couple pictures. When she was done, Tasha put her phone back into her pocket and leaned forward, placing a hand on Chase's free shoulder then shook him gently.

"Chase, honey, it's time to get up." She said gently and saw the boy slowly open his eyes. She smiled down at him and moved back.

"Breakfast is ready, so you might want to hurry and get some before Leo and Adam eat it all." Chase sat up slightly and nodded sleepily. With that, Tasha left without another word, closing the door behind her. The brunette male yawned softly and felt a weight on the entire top left side of his body. He was suddenly confused until he looked over and saw Bree asleep on his shoulder. He smiled softly as he remembered how she got there. Chase used his free hand to reach over and brush her hair from her sleeping face gently, entranced by how beautiful she still looked even when sleeping.

" _How is she so perfect?_ " He thought to himself and sighed softly. Chase realized that he loved his sister more than he should months ago. He was always trying to keep it hidden by teasing her and picking on her like Adam did. Even though he did those things, he couldn't help, but fall even harder for her. It was a surprise that he didn't glitch every time he was around her. So, you can imagine her confusion, and surprise, when she came into his room last night wanting his company. It made him wonder why she did that.

"Bree..wake up." He spoke quietly and shook her gently. He heard a soft groan escape her before seeing her beautiful brown eyes open. She stared up at him as she began to fully wake up then he suddenly saw her face turn bright red before she sat up straight, causing him to release her from his hold.

"I-I'm sorry." She said quickly and ran a hand through her hair, "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Chase smiled a bit and chuckled before sitting up as well.

"It's okay, Bree. I didn't mind." He said and looked her in the eyes, "I actually liked having you with me last night. It was...nice." Bree smiled softly at him.

"I thought so, too." Her voice was quiet and soft, making his heart nearly melt at the tone of it. As she got up from her spot on the couch, Chase stood and stretched, wincing at the sound of his bones popping loudly before groaning at the feeling. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to look at Bree again, only to freeze when he felt her lips on his cheek.

"Thank you for letting me stay." She whispered before pulling away and smiling, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks as she moved away. Chase's eyes widened and he blushed darkly, reaching up and placing his hand on the spot where she kissed. Bree then tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked at him.

"Let me know if I can come back sometime." She said before quickly making her way to his door, opening the door and leaving before he could say a word. He then let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding before smiling to himself. He definitely hoped that she would want his company again.

* * *

 **Okay, so obviously I did some things differently in the oneshot than the prompt said, but as I said, the oneshot is _based_ off the prompt. So, I hope you all liked it the way I did it.**

 **By the way, there will be more Brase oneshots because I have more prompts to use. So, be aware of future stories!**

 **Bye!**

 **xoxo Raven**


End file.
